


Red like your hair

by Clever_grrl



Series: Southside Kink [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Mickey needs to learn how to top from the bottom.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Southside Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Red like your hair

**Author's Note:**

> The boys do a poor job communicating before they start to play, we all know better, right folks?
> 
> Thinking this may become a series...what kinks do you envision the boys playing with?
> 
> Spoilers for season 10

Mickey got home early from work. He came into their apartment and tossed his shit down before seeking out his husband. He could hear tv noises from their bedroom and headed that way. He pushed the door open as he called out

"Honey, I'm hooome" to be met with the sight of Ian slamming their laptop shut and yanking the sheet up to cover his nakedness. He stammered out a greeting

"Hi. Um howdy ...you're home early."

Mickey could tell he was hard under the sheet, he knew Ian's worked up look. His face was flushed, all the way down to his hard nipples, sweat gathering at his hairline just starting to make it's way down his temple....yeah, his hubby had been jerking it.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you hiding that you're watching porn? We watch porn together all the fucking time, why are you acting weird now? Boot that baby up and let's fuck!" Mickey exclaimed as he started stripping down himself

"I, nah...it wasn't that good anyway. I've got you here now, who needs bad porn anyway?" Ian answered shoving the laptop under the bed and reaching for Mickey.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It wasnt untill Ian was already off to his early morning shift at work that Mickey remembered the laptop. Ian had said it was bad porn but hey, porn is porn. Mickey settled in to either rub one out or be entertained by the sheer awfulness of whatever Ian had found.

Instead, he found himself watching some of the most intense porn he had ever come across.

On the screen a dark haired man was chained spread eagle on a table, he was getting beat with a paddle and from the looks of it had been for some time. He was begging and it took Mickey a minute to realise what he was begging for was more. After what seemed like ages, the top finally set his paddle down and walked up to the other man. He spread his cheeks wide, showing off the end of what turned out to be a large butt plug. As he drew it out, he asked the man for his color. Mickey scrunched his nose up at that, what the fuck, color? 

As the answer of 'green' was sobbed out, the top slicked his dick and slammed home. By the time the men were coming, Mickey had his hard dick out and was about to join them in his release.

After catching his breath and getting coffee, he sat down to make a plan.

There was no way Ian had found that unarousing. And there was no way he had stumbled across it accidentally. That was something his dude wanted, he was gonna give it to him. It was just a matter of making the right moves to get this show on the road. Mickey wasn't so sure about all the bells and whistles but he was ready to explore something new with his husband.

\-----------------------------------

That night after work, Mickey made a stop before heading home. After dinner the two men were lounging on the couch when Mickey tossed a brown paper bag in Ian's lap. 

"I watched your porn and I'm in." He said. He rose and headed for their bedroom, stripping as he went. "Come on, move it!"

Ian jerked out of his stunned silence and dumped the bag out on the couch cushions. A pair of leather cuffs and an impressive buttplug fell out.

He snatched them up and hurried after Mickey, cock already hard.

In the bedroom, Mickey was naked and sprawled on their bed, arms above his head waiting patiently.

"Hurry it up, I'm getting old over here!" Well, kind of patiently

Ian paused and then shook himself "Oh. Right, yeah" he said before moving to fasten one cuff and then the other leaving Micky trussed to the bedframe.

"Get the lube and get that bad boy in me." Mickey demanded before realising he was supposed to be waiting for Ian's order. "Shit! Sorry, you go ahead and um, tell me what you want or whatever."

Ian took a moment and stripped himself, Mickey noticed that he wasn't all the way hard, well..neither of them were but that would come. 

Ian climbed onto the bed and settled between mickey's spread legs

"Okay, um..what now?" He asked

"Fuck if I know, this is your party princess. Smack me around or something? "

Ian huffed out a laugh and let his hand slap down on Mickeys thigh. Mickey hummed and tried to settle his nerves. He trusted Ian completely and this was something Ian wanted, he could give this to him

A few more slaps and Ian was running his hands over Mickey chest, the king his nipples in.the way he loved. They were both hard and Mickey was ready for the next step. 

"You gonna put that plug in me or what?" He asked

Ian paused and looked over at it. "Can we just fuck now?" He asked

"Yeah, sure of course." Mickey answered, maybe this was so hot for Ian he couldn't wait. Mickey was always ready to take his big dick so whatever, this wasn't doing anything special for him, but he could get off anyway.

Ian slicked up and started pressing into Mickey. It wasn't long before they were both gasping and coming. Ian had one hand wrapped around Mickeys dick, gently pulling the last of his orgasm from him as he tried to catch his own breath. 

Ian flopped onto the bed beside his husband and started to drift off

"Hey! Let me outta these you dick!" Mickey demanded, kicking the redhead in the shin

Ian jerked himself up, and uncuff Mickey, leaning in for a messy kiss before slumping over and falling deep asleep.

Mickey wasn't far behind

\-------------------------------------

The next day Mickey was slumped on a barstool at the Alibi. Veronica pushed his beer across the counter to him.

"What's with the face? There is no way you two are out of the honeymoon phase already." She demanded

"What? Nah, still blissfully in love and all that bullshit. Just...let me ask you somethin'. You did that S&M crap for a while right?"

Veronica paused before leaning in closer, one eyebrow raised "Mmmhm." She answered

"Well, heres the thing. I found some Ian warching hardcore porn the other night. And like, I'm up for whatever. Gave it a try. And it was ..." he trailed off

"It was what? Too much for you? Not good? What!?" Vee demanded

"Boring?" Mickey ventured 

"Boring?" 

"I mean, it wasnt even as exciting as our usual sex. I dont think Ian was any more into it than me. He almost fell asleep before he even untied me!"

Veronica stared at the brunette for a moment. 

"Wait, what? He tied YOU up?"

"Well..yeah." Mickey answered like it was the most obvious thing

"But, you're the farthest thing from a sub, like, ever." She answered

"I don't know where you have been to miss the memo that apparently everyone else in Southside has gotten...but I bend over for him, not the other way round." Mickey started

"Yeah, yeah, of course" she waved him off. "But, you are a total Dom honey. There is no way you two are gonna find the magic in bdsm playing on the wrong sides."

"Listen, you daft woman. He fucks me, I'm not the Dom or whatever you call it!" 

"They are not exclusive. You can dominate him and still take his cock up your bossy little ass. It's about the dynamic, not what dick goes where."

\------------------------------------------------

That night as the two men got ready for bed Mickey decided it was time to broach the subject. 

"So, um, I wanna try that bondage shit out again, you good with that?"

Ian paused brushing his teeth and looked at his husband

"Really? You didn't seem really into it. "

"Yeah, well... I think I know how to make it work better...not that it was bad exactly "

"Yeah, it was ...okay..." Ian agreed

"Hurry your slow ass up and get in the bedroom, let's do this."

Ian entered the bedroom to find his husband standing beside the bed, cuffs in hand. 

Ian reached his hand out to take them only to have his wrist grabbed and brought around his back. "Mick, what?" He started to protest 

Mickey fastened one cuff on his wrist using the momentum of the move to bend the redhead over the side of the bed.

"Give me your other hand, now." Mickey growled

Ian shivered, cock already rock hard. He hastily brought his other arm around to be locked into place.

"I spent some time reading up today...we need to have a bigger talk but for now. You want me to stop you say red, you good with what's happening you say green. Got it?"

"Fucking yes." Ian groaned out

Mickey landed a hard slap against Ian's naked ass

"What did I just fucking say?"

"Ugggg...green Mick, green!"

"That's better." Mickey praises, letting his hand pet over the red mark on Ian's pale skin.

"I want to make your ass as red as your hair. You good with that?"

"Green, green, fucking green!"

Mickey couldnt help but smirk and make a mental note to get Veronica a thank you gift.

His cock was hard and dripping already. If this was any other time, he would already be demanding Ian get his dick in him. But this, this was shaping up to be much more intense.

Mickey kicked Ian's legs a little further apart, he gripped the bound wrists in one hand and then let his other hand fall in a hard slap. 

Ian's pale skin flushed such a nice shade of red right away. Mickey didn't pause long to admire the sight, just kept the blows coming, alternating one cheek and the other. Soon Ian's entire ass was a bright red, radiating warmth.

"Fuck Mick, Mick, please I need more, please." Ian was babbling, words spilling out 

"Think you can take two more?"

"Yes, green, please, please"

Mickey rubbed his hand over the reddened mounds before quickly slapping each cheek.

He reached under Ian, wrapping his hand around his hard cock. "You ready to fuck? You wanna come now?"

Ian's whole body stiffened before he shook it off and said "Yeah, yeah you can fuck me Mickey."

"Oh, fuck that." Mickey answered as he tugged Ian upright. He quickly uncuff one wrist before refastening them together in the front of ian.

"Sit up against the headboard." He ordered

Ian scrambled to obey, hissing when his sore ass met the sheets.

"Yeah, this might hurt a bit." Mickey smirked at his husband as he swung his leg over, settling into his lap. He quickly upended the bottle of lube over Ian's hard cock, giving it a few strokes.

Mickey shifted forward on his knees before reaching back and gripping Ian's slick cock. He steadied himself and began sinking down, impaling himself on his husbands massive cock.

He paused to adjust once he was fully seated. Ian bucked up instinctively, only to get a sharp pinch to his nipple

"Hold still and let me ride you. Be good and you can come when I'm done."

"Of fuck, Mickey I'm gonna come now." 

"You better fucking not or you won't come for a week!"

Ian groaned at that.

Mickey gripped Ian's bound hands in one hand, drawing them above his head to pin them to the wall.

Mickey let himself finally give in to the desire coarsing through his body and began to bounce on the cock impaling him 

He wrapped his other hand around the back of Ian's head, using a fistful of hair to tip his head up so they could meet in a panting, open mouthed kiss.

Mickey rose and fell, frantic to reach his orgasm. He pulled back, looking into Ian's eyes, his pupils were so big, his eyes barely showed any of the bright green. 

Mickey felt his orgasm rushing up. He released Ian's bound hands growling out "keep em there"

He wrapped his free hand around his own weeping cock, it only took a few strokes to have him spurting all over Ian's chest and abs.

"Fuuuck..." he groaned out.

"Please, please let me come Mickey. Please" Ian gasped out. 

Cock twitching in the vise of Mickeys body. 

"Yeah, I got ya. Come for me."

Mickey growled, rocking himself in Ian's lap.

He leaned in to kiss him again, bringing his hand up to rub his come into Ian's nipples before giving a hard pinch.

"Ahhhh, fuuuck!" Ian groaned against Mickeys lips as he came. 

The two shook against each other for a minute while they caught their breaths. Mickey made the big move to pull himself off Ian's softening cock, tipping sideways off the bed. He stumbled his way to the bathroom, gave himself a quick wipe down before coming back with a warm wet cloth to give Ian the same treatment. 

Tossing the cloth in the corner he undid the cuffs and handed Ian a glass of water before slipping back in bed. 

He tugged his husband into his arms and rubbed his cheek against his rumpled hair

"Now that kind of bondage I can get behind."


End file.
